1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present embodiment relate to an image forming apparatus server connected to an image forming apparatus and a print charging method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus server connected to an image forming apparatus and a print charging method thereof which calculates charges by changing charging standards depending on a print usage volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on print paper. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a multi-function device which has at least two functions, etc.
Recently, demand for an image forming apparatus as an office automation device performing not only a document print function but also a scanning function and a faxing function has increased. Accordingly, expensive image forming apparatuses have been developed to extend functions and perform various functions with high performance.
Instead of purchasing such expensive digital multi-function devices, in many cases, people use leased devices.
If a leased digital multi-function device is used, an equipment supplier may determine a usage volume by carrying out a simulation for a predetermined time with respect to a sampling group before executing a lease agreement, and may execute the lease agreement according to charging standards in consideration of a user's print volume and an agreement term. The charges are imposed in a lump sum according to fixed charging standards.
However, such determination of charging standards after performance of the simulation may take at least one month and require high expenses. Thus, it is hard to perform the determination frequently.
While the usage volume at the time of the execution of the lease agreement is reflected in the charging standards, it may cause loss to either a supplier or a user depending on variables of user environments, such as the special nature of the user's annual work volume, an increase or decrease in the number of users due to frequent change in organizations and a difference of usage volume between the sampling group and the actual user group.